only_the_youngfandomcom-20200214-history
The X Factor (2014)
Details/Detalles * Tittle: The X Factor (TXF) * Episodes: TBA * Season: 11 * Genre: Reality TV * Country: UK * Título: The X Factor (TXF) * Episodios: TBA * Temporada: 11 * Genero: TV de realidad * País: '''Reino Unido About The X Factor (Season 11) '''ENG: The eleventh UK series of The X Factor began on ITV on 30 August 2014. The live shows started on 11 October. Mel B mentors the Boys, Cheryl Fernandez-Versini mentors the Girls, Simon Cowell mentors the Over 25s and Louis Walsh mentors the Groups. The twelve chosen finalists were Paul Akister, Andrea Faustini, Jake Quickenden, Chloe Jasmine, Stephanie Nala, Lauren Platt, Fleur East, Ben Haenow, Jay James, Blonde Electra, Stereo Kicks and Only The Young. Four wildcards were also chosen, with one from each category: Jack Walton (Boys), Lola Saunders (Girls), Stevi Ritchie (Over 25s) and Overload Generation (Groups). ESP: La undécima serie británica de The X Factor comenzó en ITV el 30 de agosto de 2014. Los shows en vivo comenzaron el 11 de octubre. Mel B es mentor de los Varones, Cheryl Fernández-Versini mentores de las Mujers, Simon Cowell es mentor de los mayores de 25 años y Louis Walsh es mentor de los Grupos. Los doce finalistas elegidos fueron Paul Akister, Andrea Faustini, Jake Quickenden, Chloe Jasmine, Stephanie Nala, Lauren Platt, Fleur Oriente, Ben Haenow, Jay James, Blonde Electra, Stereo Kicks y Only The Young. Cuatro comodines también fueron elegidos, con uno de cada categoría: Jack Walton (Varones), Lola Saunders (Mujeres), Stevi Ritchie (mayores de 25 años) y de Overload Generation (Grupos). About OTY in TXF ENG: Whilst on the series, Only The Young released their version of Bobby "Boris" Pickett's "Monster Mash" in aid of Teenage Cancer Trust. Before the show, they auditioned for Capital's Summertime Ball on 21 June, and was chosen to perform at Wembley Stadium alongside Cheryl Fernandez-Versini , Little Mix and many other artists. The group landed in the bottom 2 with Jake Quickenden in week three, but they were saved after receiving only Mel B's vote to go home. This means that, within three weeks of live shows, all four groups had already found themselves at risk of elimination. They were automatically eliminated in week seven as the act with the fewest public votes on Saturday, coming in seventh place. The judges stated their 'disapointment' after the band's elimination. ESP: Mientras que en la serie, Only The Young lanzó su versión de Bobby "Boris" Pickett "Monster Mash" en ayuda de Teenage Cancer Trust. Antes del show, la audición para la Capital's Summertime Ball el 21 de junio, y fue elegido para actuar en el estadio de Wembley junto a Cheryl Fernández-Versini, Little Mix y muchos otros artistas. El grupo fue a los Live Shows con Jake Quickenden en la tercera semana, pero se salvaron después de recibir sólo el voto de Mel B para ir a casa. Esto significa que, dentro de tres semanas de shows en vivo, los cuatro grupos que ya se habían encontrado en situación de riesgo de la eliminación. Fueron eliminados automáticamente en la séptima semana como el acto con el menor número de votos del público, el sábado que viene en el séptimo lugar. Los jueces declararon su "decepción" después de la eliminación de la banda. Results summary ;Colour key Colores Links 'Only The Young:' *Live show details (soon) *TXF Lyrics songs (soon) 'TXF:' *Official page *Official shows page *Official blog page *Youtube *Twitter *Facebook All Videos Audition, Boot Camp & Judge House. / Audición, Boot Camp, Casa de los Jueces Performances Live Results Group Performance Talk Talk TV Others ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Category:Eng&Esp Category:TV Show Category:All Category:TXF